While In Rome
by kelly2000
Summary: While in Rome Lizzy plans to spend most of her time with Gordo but when the chance of popularity stops her will she listen with her heart? Or will it be too late when she finally realizes her true feelings
1. Were Here!

"Gordo, Gordo get up! Were here, come on Gordo get up! Lizzie Mcguire whined to her best friend as she tried to shake him awake. It had been a long plane ride and Gordo had fallen a sleep. "Alright alright I'm up" Gordo laughed.   
The 'here' that Lizzy Mcguire had been referring to was Italy, Rome. She was here with the rest of her classmates for a graduation trip and she couldn't be more excited! No parents for a week! Just her, Gordo and Rome. Even though they would be visiting a hundred historic sites the students would also have plenty of time to themselves. While Lizzy continued to daydream she was awaken out of it by a camera pointing in her face and Gordo asking her "Lizzy Mcguire how do you play on spending you vacation in Rome" she couldn't help smiling, Gordo was determined to make it as a director and she knew he would. "  
Well Gordo" she answered "I plan to spend it with my best friend and I know that we are going to have fun, but only if you help me with my luggage."  
After finally finding all their luggage they went to find the bus. As they sat down on the seats and waiting for the rest of their classmates to arrive Lizzy said   
  
"Gordo it's a good thing your coming, it would be impossible to have fun without you, especially since Miranda's still in Mexico. But I wish she were here too."  
"Yea I know Liz but we'll get Miranda a bunch of souvenirs and take a million pictures ok?" Gordo asked trying to make her feel better.  
"Thats a great idea Gordo, see what I mean about you" she said as the bus started. "Well I think I'm gunna take a little nap" she said as she rested her head on Gordo's shoulder.   
"Alright I'll wake you up when we get to the hotel" He answered.   
  
Well I know its not the greatest but its my first fan fic so be nice. But i promise it will get better! 


	2. A Promise?

When they got to the Rapheal hotel at 7pm they went up to their hotel rooms   
to get settled in. They both agreed to meet in the lobby in an hour  
and then just look for a cafe or something to hang out for the night  
since their curfew was at 11:00pm.  
  
"Hey Gordo, so how are your roomies???" Lizzie asked.  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes and said"Well I'm stuck with Ethan Craft and   
Tudgeman, I think I got pretty lucky, the airhaid and the weird.   
Well at least I don't have to worry about closet space Larrry only  
has one shirt but than Ethan Craft probably has more clothes than   
you more clothes than you AND Miranda put together.Expect me to be  
spending most of my time away from  
my hotel room Lizzy."  
  
"You don't know the half of it Gordo, man you'll never guess who I'm   
stuck with, Kate and Claire, Im stuck with the two biggest snobs in the  
whole entire school, and its not like they just ignore me either they   
spend most of their time bugging me, I swear I may have to kill them."  
Lizzy said getting more angry by the minute.  
  
Gordo smiled at her and said "You know you look even prettier when your  
angry." Which caused them both to blush.   
  
"I'm serious Gordo the only time I spend on being their is for sleep,  
showers, and to get ready" She exclaimed."Lets go and relax at the cafe   
over their" Lizzy said pointing at the cafe at the corner of the street.  
  
"Alright" he answered.  
  
When they entered the Cafe they found a comfy sofa and began to sip their  
sodas.   
"So..." Lizzy said trying to make conversation.  
"So..." Gordo laughed. "Um well I have picked out some of the sites that we should see like in  
Vatican City and..."  
  
While Godo talked about the different sites they were gunna see Lizzy couldn't  
help lettin her mind wander 'Wow I never noticed how beautiful Gordos eyes were there like a deep  
green has Gordo always been this well...hot...and his curly hair just makes him look even bette...  
snap out of it McGuire what are you thinking this is Gordo GORDO your best friend he doesn't feel  
that way about you.'  
  
Just than Gordo was snapped out her daydream by Gordo saying "McGuire snap out of it, OH NO look   
whos coming over here Ethan Craft, well this should be an intrestin conversation."  
  
This is how their conversation went.  
  
Ethan: "Hey Dude and Dudette whats happenin' in Paris?"  
Lizzy: "Um...Paris?"  
Ethan: "Uh yea thats where we are."  
Gordo: "Um no Ethan were in Rome Italy your thinking about France, Wrong country."  
At this point Gordo is in paing from trying not to laugh..  
Ethan: "OH yea really?? Cool cool well neways Lizzy I was wondering if maybe you and me could   
hang out tommorow Like alone"  
  
At this point Lizzy is trying to figure out what to do. 'I still likes Ethan but I also am   
starting to feel something for Gordo. I got it she decided I'll go out with Ethan and just see   
what happens from there.'  
  
Gordo is also thinking 'Lizzy pleaz say no, hes only good hair, you can do better than that...  
maybe me'  
  
Lizzy: Sure Ethan how about we meet in the lobby around 11ish.   
Ethan "sure No prob see you tommorow babe."  
  
Gordo felt his heart sink about 10 feet.  
  
Ethan than walked away leaving only Lizzy and Gordo.  
  
"I can't beleive Ethan Craft just asked me out" LIzzy squealed.  
  
"Big Deal" Gordo muttered.  
"Gordo I know what your thinking but I think I should give him a chance don't you?" Lizzy asked.  
"Do whatever you want Im not ur boss, anyway do you wanna take a quick swim in the hotel pool  
before it closes?" Gordo asked.  
"Um sure, Gordo you not mad right" Lizzy asked.  
"Um no" Gordo answered.  
"OK bcuz were still gunna spend so much time together like the day after that and the day after   
that and so on I promise" She laughed.  
  
Even though they had a great time swimming GORDO couln't help feeling that Lizzy wouldn't follow  
throgh with her promise and that this vacation had just taken a definite turn for the worse.  
Sorry I Forgot to thank evryone for their reviews and to r&R thanx bye!!  
oH YEA I DONT OWN NE CHARACTERS!!! 


	3. Confrontation and Apologies

Lizzy had been having a great time in Rome! But not with Gordo. They hadn't done anything together since   
swimming in the pool that night. They had hardly even exchanged words. Lizzy had been having a lot of fun with Ethan but she   
just didn't feel like she was being true to herself. She felt like she was trying to be someone different just for Ethan's sake.   
So she then decided to call Gordo, she desperately wanted to spend time with him. She knew he might have been mad but   
what she got completely blew her minf.   
  
"Hello?" Ethan answered.  
"Hey Ethan can you put Gordo on the phone" Lizzy asked.  
"Sure Lizzy" Ethan said and then called Gordo.  
"Hello" Gordo said icily.  
'Yea he's mad' Lizzy thought.  
"Hi Gordo, what's up? Listen I'm really sorry about the whole..'  
Lizzy didn't get a chance to finish because Gordo then interrupted her.  
"No Lizzy you listen for the past 2 days you have completely ignored me! I can't believe that I actually thought  
you were someone special. Your just like the like the rest of them you take the first chance you get at being  
popular and jump not caring who you hurt along the way. And now you want me to pretend everything's just great  
well it isn't going to happen I'm not going to be your second best good-bye" Gordo said and with that he hung up the phone.  
  
"Oh Crap" Lizzy said to herself. She had screwed up big time and she knew it and she may have just lost her best friend  
for good this time. She had to do something drastic and do it fast, then she had an idea. But she would need Ethan's help.  
  
SHe then began getting ready for dinner. As she got to the hotel resturant she quickly found Ethan flirting with Kate.  
"Hey Ethan do you mind if I talk to you" Lizzie asked.  
Kate gave her a dirty look and opened her mouth but Ethan interrupeted her.  
"Sure, lets go over there" He answered pointing at another table.  
They sat down. Lizzie took a deep breath.  
"Listen its about Gordo, hes really mad at me and i was wondering since you too are roomies and everything could you maybe  
help me out?"She asked.  
Ethan leaned back in his chair and said "Spill McGuire".  
Gordos P.O.V  
  
Gordo slammed the door to his room. 'God what's wrong with Lizzy how can she be so self-centered she was never like   
this before' Gordo thought to himself. His thoughts wandered back to when he was downstairs how Lizzy had just completely   
ignored him again even after he had bawled at her over the phone. She was still hanging all over Ethan. He was waken from his  
thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it up and was about to say "what is it?" but nothing was on the other  
soded just his video camera and a tape that read 'Watch Me.' Gordo popped the tape into the VCR not expecting what to see.  
  
It was Lizzy and this is what she had to say "Hey Gordo its Lizzy, well I know that right now your really mad at me and you   
have every reason to be but I just want you to hear me out. The last 2 days I have been a total idiot. But when Ethan Craft   
asked me out I let it go to my head because he's a popular kid and I have liked him for so long. But you know what I should  
have realized that the real important person had been staring me in the face this whole time and is more important to me than   
anyone else . Gordo there are still five days left of this vacation and I would really like to spend it with you so if you agree   
please meet me in the lounge room in the hotel tomorrow at 10:00pm. Well I hope too see you tomorrow bye!"  
  
The screen went black and all Gordo could say was "What does this mean?"  
The Next Morning  
Lizzy waited nervously on a couch in the Lounge room. It was 11:08. She was worried Gordo wouldn't show up. She just sat   
their twiddling her thumbs when she heard a familiar voice say "Hey McGuire."  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzy screamed and hugged him. When they broke apart Lizzy said "I thought you weren't going to show.  
"Lizzy I could never let you down" he replied.  
Then Lizzy did something courageous. Something she had never dared to do before. She kissed her best friend.   
Now it wasn't a kiss that you see in the movies or something but it was special none the less. You could almost feel the electricity.   
When they broke apart Gordo asked her "What was that for?"  
She smiled and said "For never letting me down."   
Well this is the end I think...well plz read and review and remember its my first fic:) :) :)! Bye 


End file.
